1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to collision detection, and more particularly, to a method, medium and apparatus detecting collisions between models included in a scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer modeling, a conventional model collision detection apparatus determines whether models collide with each other, and recognizes a collision between the models if it is determined that the models do collide with each other. Such a model collision detection apparatus has to quickly detect collisions between models without missing any collisions, regardless of when the collisions might occur. For example, in the case of a three-dimensional (3D) racing game, when a moving vehicle manipulated by a game user collides with another vehicle, or with a tree or other object outside of the track, the game user's score may have to be quickly adjusted. Accordingly, a model collision detection apparatus included in a system executing the 3D racing game has to quickly detect such a collision without missing it.
A conventional model collision detection apparatus determines whether such a collision occurs at one or more predetermined collision check times. Accordingly, the conventional model collision detection apparatus cannot recognize a collision if the collision occurs at a time which does not fall within the predetermined collision check times. As a result, a problem exists in that the conventional model collision detection apparatus may fail to recognize the collision when the collision occurs at a time that is not a predetermined collision check time.
Also, since the conventional model collision detection apparatus determines whether models collide with each other by detecting whether parts of the models overlap, the examination takes a long time to perform as the shapes of the models are complicated. As a result, the conventional model collision detection apparatus cannot quickly examine whether models collide with each other, particularly when the complexity of the shape of a model is high.